Advertisers and other sales-related entities invest significant resources in identifying their consumers and creating relevant or targeted advertising. Currently, targeted mobile advertising typically uses third party cookies or device identifiers. However, the acceptance of third party cookies is decreasing in modern browsers. Additionally, device identifiers can be reset so that a backend tracking system is unable to link a consumer's past actions on the web.